


Crushes, Cords, and Romance

by whooshboomtree



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whooshboomtree/pseuds/whooshboomtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero spent years insisting to himself that he absolutely positively did not have a crush on his best friend. Unfortunately- or fortunately, in X's case- Zero is not only a bad liar, but also a very bold and eager virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushes, Cords, and Romance

“Hey, X?  You busy?”

“It’s open,” X called without looking up from his book, recognizing Zero’s voice in a heartbeat.  He was already dressed in his usual nighttime attire, a loose pair of sweatpants and an oversized red t-shirt that he’d stolen from Zero years ago.  His lips twitched in a small smile as he heard the door slide open and shut, followed by familiar approaching footsteps.  “What’s up, Zee?”

To the blond’s relief, X seemed relaxed- far more relaxed than he’d been in months.  “Nothing,” Zero said with a shrug, hair still wet after a shower and tank top clinging just a little too tight to his damp skin.  “Long day.”

X shifted to one side to allow Zero to sit next to him, placing a marker in his book and setting the tome aside.  “How’s Axl doing?” he asked, habitually reaching for a hairbrush that he kept on his nightstand.

“Better, thank Asimov,” Zero sighed.  He shifted to sit nearer to the foot of the bed, X taking up a familiar position behind him and beginning to gently brush the tangles out of his long blond hair.  “I think your talk with him last week helped a lot.  He’s been more focused.”

A pause.

“For the most part, anyway.”

X laughed softly, taking a moment to work through a particularly bad tangle.  “I hope things calm down for a bit,” he said.  “Seems like they’re intent on not letting us spend more than two hours together if we’re not on the field.”

“Sure feels that way, doesn’t it,” Zero grumbled.  “I miss you.”

The brunet’s lips twitched slightly.  “I miss you too,” he whispered.  “I’m sorry I’ve been so difficult lately.”

“It’s alright,” Zero said, relaxing as X continued brushing through his hair even now that the soft locks were free of tangles.  The action was familiar to him.  Soothing.  And X’s room always smelled so nice.  “I’m sorry I haven’t been listening very well.”

“Hey.”  X gave Zero’s shoulder a tap with the hairbrush.  “None of that tonight.  Tonight’s for us.”

“You say that like we’re dating or something,” Zero said with a soft chuckle.

There was a pause, and then X began to laugh, a familiar, warm sound to Zero’s ears.  “We may as well be some days, huh?  We need a vacation.”

“We definitely need a vacation,” Zero agreed, pretending that the dating statement _hadn’t_ sent a warm little thrill through his core because he absolutely did not feel that way about his best friend and absolutely did not daydream about that kind of thing or about how cute he was or how sweet his laugh was.

For a while, they both fell silent, X enjoying the soft strands of hair in his fingers and Zero enjoying the gentle, rhythmic brushing and allowing himself to get lost in his own thoughts.  “X?” he asked at last.

“Mm?”

“Were you serious?”

“About . . . ?”

“When you said we may as well be dating.”

“You know what I meant,” X chuckled.  “We’ve been through seven wars together, Zee.  We’re kind of permanently attached at the hip at this point.”

“Oh.”

 

X blinked, pausing his brushing for a moment.  “Oh?” he echoed.  “Why ‘oh’?”

“Er . . . nothing.”  Zero shook his head.  “It’s nothing . . .”

“Don’t give me ‘nothing’,” X said.  “I know you better than that; what’s up?”

“ _Nothing_ ,” Zero repeated.  “Don’t patronize me.”

“You’re impossible,” X said with a roll of his eyes, quite used to Zero’s defensiveness at this point.  Wait for it, three two-

“Sorry.”

“I know.”

“No, I’m serious.  I didn’t mean to snap.”

“I know.”

“I just . . .”  Zero didn’t seem to remember that X was listening, almost rambling to himself aloud at this point.  “I’ve been denying for _years_ that I have a crush on you but I _do_ have a crush on you, I have for ages and I can’t keep ignoring it!”

Silence.

“I _know_ , Zero.”

“Wh-”  Zero turned, blue eyes widening with surprise and confusion.  “Wait _what_?”

X rolled his eyes again, setting the brush aside and folding his hands in his lap.  “I stole one of your t-shirts years ago and you smile every time I wear it, for starters.  Not to mention a number of other things you do on a regular basis.  I know, Zero.  I’ve always known.”  His lips curled up in a smile.  “You’re not very subtle.”

To his amusement, Zero positively _blushed_ , averting his gaze and rubbing the back of his neck as if suddenly nervous.  “W-well . . . um . . . th . . . that is . . .”

“If it’s any consolation,” X added.  “It doesn’t . . . bother me or anything.  Quite . . . quite the opposite.”

“Y-you’re serious?” Zero asked softly.

X nodded, the faintest tinge of color warming his cheeks.  “I didn’t wanna push you if you weren’t ready to admit it,” he murmured.  “Ev . . . even if I knew, I didn’t want to force it out of you, you know?  I . . . wanted to wait for you to come to me.”

To Zero’s complete surprise, X leaned over and brushed a few strands of blond hair out of the way, placing a soft, chaste kiss on his cheek, letting the contact linger maybe just a little longer than he needed to.  “What?” X said when he drew away to watch Zero . . . well, gawk at him, really.  “What’s the matter?”

“I-I . . .”

“Oh, _honestly_ , Zee.”  X began to laugh softly.  “You’ve been crushing on me for years and when I finally _do_ kiss you, all you do is stare at me?  I’m a bit disappointed.”

“Wh- h-hey!  You-!”  Zero flushed to the tips of his ears, swallowing a quip in response and instead grabbing X by the arm and pulling him close, pressing his lips to the brunet’s with an almost insistent growl.  X blinked, but quickly began to smile all the same, lacing his arms around Zero’s neck and kissing back without hesitation.

Zero was either experienced or a very fast learner; X honestly couldn’t tell which and for the moment honestly didn’t care.  Zero’s lips were soft and his breath was pleasantly warm and every now and again they’d draw away for a pause and then resume kissing again without so much as a word.  X soon began to get a little more insistent, pressing more into the kiss and tracing his tongue along the blond’s lip, and Zero responded in kind, opening his mouth with another soft growl-like noise.

As their makeout session rapidly progressed in intensity, Zero felt an almost foreign heat beginning to gather in his servos and spread throughout his body.  It was a nice heat though, not like the painfully overwhelming sensation that took his systems over after a nightmare, or the radiant energy of plasma or molten metal.  Just . . . warm.  Longingly warm, almost.

X seemed to feel the same, at least if the color in his features was any indication.  “H-hey,” Zero whispered at last, reluctantly breaking their kiss to speak.  “You . . . you feel that too . . . ?”

“Mm . . .”  X nodded, giving Zero’s cheek a light nuzzle.  “I do.  Feels good, doesn’t it . . . ?”

“Y-yeah,” Zero agreed softly.  “Yeah, it does.”  He could feel X’s hands tracing along his sides and his hips and the idea of X _touching_ him was making all that wonderful heat he felt settle lower and . . . and . . .

He swallowed, admittedly embarrassed at how little it had taken to get him turned on.  “X?”

The brunet blinked up at him expectantly, lips twitching in a knowing smile.  “Do you want to?” he asked simply.

Zero nodded, perhaps a little too rapidly.

X laughed, sitting back and pulling his shirt off over his head, and Zero quickly followed suit.  “Why does it not surprise me that you aren’t shy in the slightest,” X muttered, watching with unhidden interest at how Zero’s hips and backside looked as he tugged his sweatpants and boxers off.

“You know me,” Zero replied with a grin, crossing his arms over his chest and giving X an almost expectant look.  “Is there anything I’m not confident in?”

“More like you have an ego the size of Hunter HQ . . .”

“That too.”

It both surprised and pleased Zero to see almost no trace of shyness on X’s part, only a slight (really cute) dust of pink in his features as he undressed.  “C’mere,” Zero beckoned, though he hardly needed any encouragement for X to lean forward and kiss him again and resume those exploratory and oh-so-arousing touches of his.  He was already warm and needy and half-hard and X’s hands were just so soft and wonderful against his bare skin.  He’d never had anyone other than a Lifesaver touch his bare skin before and X was _so_ much better than any Lifesaver.

Even so, he couldn’t help but lean back to . . . catch a little eyeful, as it were, his gaze trailing down X’s nicely rounded shoulders to his chest to his broad hips and his . . .

Zero swallowed, reflexively licking his lips as he rather unintentionally fixated on the brunet’s groin and his slight upward curve and that tiny little bit of pre on his tip and-

“So are you going to stare at me all night and hope something happens or what, Zee?”

The blond started slightly, blinking and looking up to meet X’s amused gaze.  When Zero didn’t seem able to find any coherent words, X drew a sigh, shaking his head and shifting positions slightly.  “Oh fine, here.”

Without another word, he turned and gave Zero just enough of a push to get him to lay down on his back, the blond giving a muffled, “Mmph-!” of surprise when X kissed him in the same motion.  Shit, was he . . . X was _pinning_ him, X was sitting on him and actually pinning him down and holding his wrists next to his head and since when was X so-?!

Why was this so _arousing_?!

Zero was so startled, in fact, that his initial reaction was to simply lay there and let X hold him down and kiss him and the way the brunet just barely moved enough to grind up against him was . . . was . . .

Why was- what was touching his wrists, was that _rope_?!

Apparently Zero had been so distracted by the kissing and almost-grinding that he hadn’t noticed X reaching for a piece of soft white cord that was on the nightstand, at least not until said cord was being wrapped around his wrist.  “H-hey, what . . . what are you doing?” Zero stuttered out.

X leaned back, blinking in confusion for a moment before suddenly blushing as he came to the realization.  “O-oh, sorry . . . !  It- ah . . . h-habit, ahah . . .”  He coughed softly, taking the cord away and coiling it back up and putting it on the nightstand.

“ _Habit_?” Zero echoed.  Okay, well that was one of several clues that X was . . . very much experienced at this already.  “Where the _hell_ did you pick up a habit of tying someone’s hands down while making out with them?”

“A-ah . . .”  X’s features turned a shade of red comparable to that of Zero’s armor, and he averted his gaze as if suddenly shy of something.  “I’ve . . . I’ve been with someone off and on for a few months.  I-I think he corrupted me.”

“You _think_?”  Zero raised an amused eyebrow.  “Who?”

There was a long pause, and then X mumbled something that very distinctly sounded like, ‘Dynamo’.

Zero opened his mouth, considered that, and then closed it with a shrug and decided to just roll with it.  “Fair enough.  Now, where were we?”

He wrapped his arms around the brunet and tugged him down into another strong kiss, deciding that the cord would have to be explored at a later date.  Not tonight, though.  For the most part, he didn’t . . . want to get kinky or rough or any of that tonight.

Mostly he just wanted _X_.

Okay correction, right now at this exact second he specifically wanted X’s hands to stay on him and keep touching all over him because being touched was very very nice.  And very very arousing.  And he kind of liked touching X too because the brunet’s skin was so _soft_ , for a commander he was so soft and wonderfully cute and warm and touchable off-duty.  “Okay if I . . . pleasure you a little?” X asked softly, and Zero nodded without hesitation.

He’d probably thought about this one too many times.  Actually he knew with absolute certainty that he’d thought about this one too many times (and maybe dreamed it quite vividly more than once) and the fact that he was actually _seeing_ X shift his way downwards and settle between his legs and lick his lips a few times was . . .

Zero didn’t have any words that could describe how that made him feel other than _hot_.

He opened his mouth to say something, only to make a noise something like a whimper when X’s warm, soft lips settled around his tip, the sensation like nothing he’d ever felt before.  X raised an eyebrow at the sound, his gaze flickering with amusement for a moment before he lowered his head a bit, taking Zero about halfway in his mouth, pausing, and then sliding back up again, falling into a slow, steady rhythm.

Zero pressed the back of his hand over his mouth, almost _trembling_ as his sensory network registered the new touch as _very very good_.  He could feel his core spinning just a little faster, his breaths beginning to come in quiet pants.  Fuck, and X had barely started . . .

And why was he _grinning_ like that?

X sat back, wiping his mouth and catching his breath for a moment.  “Zero,” he said, that same sparkle of amusement in his green eyes.  “Have you . . . ever actually _done_ this before?”

Cue Zero turning a shade of red comparable to that of his armor, followed by X clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle a snicker.  “Wh- sh-shut _up_!” Zero cried.  “I-it’s not funny, I’m not-!”

“Oh Asimov, Zero . . . !”  X began to _laugh_ , physically holding his sides and laughing harder than he’d laughed in a very long time.  “Sorry, I just- you’re always so confident in everything, I-I thought-!”

Zero sat up, folding his arms and trying to look cross in spite of the faintest hint of a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.  Embarrassed or not, he couldn’t deny that it was nice to hear X laugh again.  “You done?” he asked.

“Y-yes,” X replied breathlessly, wiping his eyes.  “Yeah, I’m done.”

“How’d you know?”

“Well . . .”  X gave Zero a light nudge to get him to lie back again.  “Mostly the fact that you reacted to oral the same way I did the first time . . .”

Zero flushed again, and X chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  “Wanna keep going?”

“What do you think.”

X rolled his eyes, muttering a barely-audible, “Perv,” before ducking down again, falling into the same rhythm as before and bringing a hand up to pleasure what he couldn’t reach with his mouth.  Once again Zero found himself covering his mouth to keep himself quiet, this time settling his free hand in X’s curly hair.  X nuzzled into the touch with a murmur of contentment, gradually beginning to get a little noisier and sloppier with his oral.

Not that Zero had any problems whatsoever with noisy _or_ sloppy, mind you.

“F-fuck,” he murmured, a shaky sigh escaping him.  “Fuck, you’re . . . mm . . . r-really good at that.  I’m gonna have to . . . work pretty damn hard to match up to that.”

X flushed, giving Zero one more good suckle and tonguing over his slit a few times before sitting back once again.  “What?” Zero said, a grin spreading over his features.  “What’s with the cute blush?”

“N-nothing,” X mumbled.  “I just didn’t . . . expect you to be so eager to, ah . . . reciprocate.  Since you’ve never . . .”

“Mmm . . .”  Zero hummed in thought, sitting up and leaning forward and placing his hands on X’s knees.  “I’ll wing it.”

When X nodded approval, Zero leaned down, pausing before actually doing anything and simply . . . staring.  He wasn’t kidding when he said he’d never given oral before, hell he’d never even seen someone else’s _dick_ before outside of occasional . . . ventures onto the internet now and again.  “It’s not going to bite you or anything,” X said, breaking the rather awkward silence.

“I know that!”  Zero cast X a playful glare, bringing one hand down to give him a few quick strokes.  Well he’d touched his own before and X’s dick still certainly looked and felt like a dick.  And X made a _really_ cute noise when Zero brushed over his tip.

Now or never, he supposed.

He shifted back, gently pushing X’s legs apart and leaning down to take the brunet’s length in his mouth as far as he felt was comfortable. Right, he totally knew how to do this.  Of course he did, he’d . . . watched it being done before.  How hard could sucking someone off for real be, no pun intended?

At least, that’s what he thought until he realized that X was laughing at him again.  And he was trying to be all enthusiastic and noisy and everything, _now_ what was so funny?  “Zee,” X said, practically spluttering with his attempts not to chuckle too loud.  “Zee, a-are you . . . are you seriously . . . you’re imitating porn right now, aren’t you, Zero.”

Zero sat up, looking perhaps more indignant than he’d ever looked in his life and causing X to burst into another fit of laughter.  “It’s the only experience I’ve got, shut up!” Zero stuttered.

“Pr-protip,” X said, covering his mouth with one hand to stifle his laughter.  “Porn is not a good benchmark for actual sex.  Also, it’s not a popsicle.  You don’t have to lick it like one.”

Zero mumbled something in German that was probably an insult.

“Oh, here,” X sighed, shifting to lay down on his back and motioning for Zero to turn around and face the other way.  “I’ll show you.  Just relax and follow my lead.”

The blond may have been a complete virgin, but he knew damn well what 69ing was.  And damn if the idea didn’t make him shake with arousal.  He nodded, shifting around as X had instructed and trying to mentally talk himself up to actually giving oral like he knew what he was doing.

Mind you all that talking didn’t help much when he felt X’s lips around him again, and he had to bite his lip and breathe very slowly and deliberately through his nose to stop himself from just giving in and moaning like a total whore.  Some part of him couldn’t help but think that X would like it if he moaned like a total whore though.

Stupid coy sexy confident Lightbot.

Those thoughts didn’t prevent him from taking a deep breath and lowering his head to give another go at sucking someone off the right way though, blue eyes narrowing with focus as he tried to mimic what X was doing.  He was pretty sure he was more successful this time too, because he heard- and felt- X start to whimper, and those whimpers were actually turning into moans and he was _actually_ getting the hang of this and getting X to moan and it sounded _nice_.  Especially since he had the terribly satisfyingly dirty thought that those moans were being muffled by _his dick_ being in X’s mouth.

Also, X’s mouth felt good.  X’s mouth felt really really good.  So did that little vibration every time he moaned, come to think of it.  That was starting to drive Zero just a little mad with pleasure and desire.  Just a little.

Maybe more than a little.

He was just starting to relax into a good rhythm and feel proud of himself when X’s lips suddenly disappeared, causing the blond to make a muffled noise of protest.  “Oh, hush,” X said, followed by a soft, ‘mmph’ and a noise that very much sounded like he was sucking on . . . something.  But what could he _possibly_ be wanting to suck on right now more than the very nice and very clearly needy dick that was right there in front of his-

“A-aah-?!”

Apparently the answer to that was ‘his finger’ because the next thing Zero felt was said finger teasing at his backside for a few moments before gently slipping inside of him and wow _that_ was a very very new and strange sensation.  He jerked his head up to take in a gasp of air and make a very strange noise that sounded kind of like, “Uwah?!”

“You okay there?” X laughed, giving Zero’s tip a kiss and a lick to help relax him.  “It’s just a finger, Zero, calm down.”

“A-a little . . . warning might’ve been nice before you . . . stuck something up my ass!” Zero managed, his voice cracking slightly.  “Wha- aaaat the hell, X . . .”

“Hush,” X repeated, working his finger in a little farther and resuming his oral ministrations- a little more gently this time, clearly intending to distract as much as anything else.  “Tell me if you really don’t like it and we’ll switch, okay?”

Oh, okay, _that_ was why X wanted to be on the bottom.  He wanted a good angle to do _that_ , and if Zero’s guess was right he was . . . using his fingers to work the blond up to-

Ohhhh Asimov . . .

As much as the idea of having anything in his ass, much less something dick-sized, made Zero a little nervous, it also made him _incredibly_ hot and aroused.  No one could ever accuse him of being a coward.

All or nothing, he always said.

X murmured a soft, “Relax,” and Zero nodded in understanding, letting out a slow breath and loosening his servos up and shuddering faintly at how much _better_ that felt.  It was . . . new and very strange and he was pretty sure he wasn’t _exactly_ meant to have things up that particular opening but he pretty damn well didn’t care at the moment either.  Maybe just something about the idea of that being X’s finger and no one else’s, the finger attached to the hand of the person he’d crushed on for _so damn long_ and this was _finally happening_.

Though for all the times he’d fantasized about it he’d never expected X to be topping him from the bottom.

Once the Lightbot apparently decided that Zero was sufficiently relaxed, he slid his finger out, though he didn’t even give the blond a chance to protest before getting back to work with two fingers this time.  Zero made a muffled noise and screwed his eyes shut, getting less and less focused on giving oral and more on how . . . _good_ that stretching and ever-so-slightly stinging sensation felt.

At last, he had to at least temporarily admit defeat, lifting his head and grinning nonetheless at the way X whimpered in response to the sudden loss of attention.  “Y-y’know,” the blond said, beginning to pant audibly with need and arousal.  “I’ve thought about this a hell of a lot, but I never exactly pictured you being the one in control.”

“And I never pictured you as the world’s hugest virgin,” X pointed out, placing an affectionate little kiss on Zero’s thigh.  “So we’re even.”

Zero flushed, grateful that he was facing backwards so that X couldn’t see how much he was still embarrassed about that fact- or comment on how ‘cute’ it was.  “Will you just get on with it already,” Zero mumbled, feeling himself twitch with unsatisfied arousal.

X rolled his eyes, pulling his fingers out entirely and giving Zero’s hip a nudge.  “Then roll over so I can sit up,” he said.  “I need something out of my drawer.”

Zero blinked, completely oblivious, but shifted off of the Lightbot with a nod and settled down on his side, resisting the instinctive urge to reach down and get himself off in the meantime because Asimov damn it all the waiting was becoming downright _torturous_.  “Forget to grab a condom or what?” he joked, prompting X to kick him lightly in the knee.

“Close,” X said, trying to pretend he wasn’t at least a little amused by the comment as he shuffled around in the drawer and eventually came up with a bottle of . . . something.  “Here,” he said, handing it to Zero over his shoulder and sliding the drawer shut before the blond could get an eyeful of any other fun things that were in said drawer.

“Lubricant?” Zero questioned as he read over the bottle’s label.

“Yes, lubricant.  You really _do_ watch too much porn, jeez Zee . . .”  X shook his head in amusement, brushing his curly, sweat-damp bangs out of his eyes and offering Zero a smile and a short kiss on the lips.  “Just lie on your back so we can get to the fun part.”

“Sir yes _sir_ ,” Zero teased, obediently rolling over and allowing X to tug his legs apart.  He watched with admitted interest as X popped open the top of the bottle and spread some of the clear gel contents on his fingers, this time trying to breathe and relax himself beforehand so it wouldn’t hurt quite so much.

That didn’t prepare him for how _cold_ it would be though.

“A-ah- X-!”  Zero gasped, an involuntary shudder tracing through his body as his neural network registered the sensation of cold on bare skin, and then that cold wetness moving a little and then ending up _inside_ of him and-!  “C-cold-!”

“It’ll warm up,” X laughed, working his middle and index fingers into the blond about as far as he could.  “Will you relax and trust me?”

“I _do_ trust you.”  Zero shifted on the bed, trying to fix X with a glare and mostly succeeding in looking needy and desperate.  “It’s your cold-ass lubricant I don’t trust.”

“Pffff . . . real sexy, Zee.”  X leaned his head down to lick a far-too-tempting bead of pre from the blond’s tip, earning a grunt of pleasure for his efforts.  “Little more . . . ?”

Zero nodded, and X wasted little time in lubing up and adding a third finger, causing his partner to gasp and tense and press his lips together to quiet himself.  “Damn, who’d have guessed you of all people would like taking it so much,” X muttered.

“S-shut up-!”

“It’s not like there’s anything _wrong_ with bottoming,” X chuckled.  “Will you relax for once and enjoy this?”

“I do _not_ enjoy bottoming, I-I’m just letting you top so you can teach me how for next time!”

There was a pause, and then X’s lips curled up into a sly smile.  “Whatever you say, Zero,” he hummed, dropping his head and taking the blond’s length in his mouth again as he continued working on loosening him up for the eventual end result.

Zero simply made a noise of pleasure and let his eyes fall shut, focusing on the warm signals his circuits were relaying and on how delicately soft X’s lips and tongue felt down there and how his fingers were finally warming up and-

Hell with it, there was no real denying it he wanted X to fuck him, he _needed_ X to fuck him and preferably _very very soon_.

“H-ha- c-come on, X,” he managed to gasp out without moaning too much when he opened his mouth to speak.  “N-now you’re just teasing me.  Can’t we- nnh . . . get to the good part already?”

“I shouldn’t expect anything but bold out of you, should I,” X said, though the way he was shifting around restlessly was a sure indication that he was getting just a bit impatient himself.  “Back or front?”

“Back,” Zero replied without hesitation, mostly for the fact that he wanted to be able to watch every shift in X’s expression the whole way through.  “I can kiss you better that way.”

“You’re a sap,” X murmured, though the way he flushed indicated that he was nothing if not flattered.  “Just spread your legs a little more for me, you big dork . . .”

“I was trying to be cute and romantic,” Zero muttered, though he did as X said all the same.  “I like your kisses . . .”

“I like yours too,” X said, giggling when Zero leaned up to smooch him on the cheek.  He held out the bottle of lubricant, a little glow of affection and lust in his eyes.  “Go on~”

Zero swallowed, but he wasn’t exactly going to turn down the chance to put his hands _more_ places on X where they didn’t necessarily belong.  Especially because he knew X would whimper and tremble when he spread the cold gel on his erection and _maybe_ he considered the cold part a little bit of harmless payback.  “You’re better at handjobs than you are at giving oral,” X said, mouth hanging slightly open with his shaky breaths.

“That’s because my back doesn’t bend that far,” Zero said without thinking.

There was a pause, and then Zero blushed, and then X laughed aloud, one of those rare, full laughs of his.  “Oh, just shut up and fuck me up the ass already!” Zero said.

“You needed only to ask,” X snickered, shifting between the blond’s legs again and carefully angling himself with one hand.  “Sure you’re ready for this . . . ?  It’s a little uncomfortable the first time.”

“I’m sure, I’m sure.”  Zero laced his arms around X’s neck, closing his eyes and taking a slow breath to help calm himself.  Well there was no denying that he knew it would probably be a bit painful- something that big going in an opening that small had to stretch _something_.  He knew how to brace himself for discomfort, though.  He’d been in far less comfortable positions in his years as a Hunter, having a dick up his ass was the least of his concerns.

Still, that didn’t prevent him from tensing instinctively when he felt X pressing into him, a ragged breath escaping his throat and his brow furrowing slightly with discomfort.    He closed his mouth and swallowed, reaching down to grasp the Lightbot’s (very soft and perfectly rounded) backside with both hands as if having something to cling to- and squeeze- helped ease the sensation somehow.  “M’alright,” he whispered when X paused uncertainly.  “F-feels good, just . . .”  Fuck, even the slight _pain_ somehow felt strangely good, hot and tight in contrast to the cold, slick lube and okay maybe Zero had just a little bit of a masochistic streak.

X nodded, pressing in a little farther and pausing about halfway to place a hand on Zero’s cheek and give him a kiss.  “You good?” he asked softly.

“Mm, h-hell yeah,” Zero said with a shaky sigh, gripping X’s backside just a bit tighter.  “W-what’d you stop for?”

“Most . . . most people don’t want to take it up the ass quite _that_ fast,” X said, looking a bit bemused.  “It might hurt a litt- ah-!”

The brunet gasped in surprise when Zero gave him a tug, bringing their chests closer and bringing his length deeper into the other and _oh wow Zero was tight_.  Zero grunted, screwing his eyes shut and biting his lip, the slight pain of the action not enough to be off-putting, just enough to make him . . . _shudder_.

Definitely a bit of a masochistic streak . . .

X seemed to at least somewhat sense that, his lips twitching in a smile as he gave Zero another kiss.  “Not tonight,” he whispered, his voice a near purr in Zero’s ear.  “Can’t have you _too_ sore after your first time.”

“F- hhh . . . fine,” Zero muttered.  “Tomorrow then.”

The brunet’s smile curled into an outright smirk, and he ducked his head to kiss at Zero’s jawline, quickly beginning to trail down along his throat and causing Zero to tip his head back reflexively.  “Put your legs on my shoulders,” X murmured.  “I can go deeper like that~”

Zero did so with a nod and no trace of hesitation, feeling a dirty flare of arousal at how _lewd_ and _submissive_ he must’ve looked.  But X wasn’t kidding about going deeper, and now he was actually starting to thrust in and out in a slow rhythm and Zero could hear their skin meeting in a soft slap with every thrust-

And then X bit him.

More specifically, X nipped him- his neck, to be precise, right in the center of his throat.  It wasn’t hard, just enough to be sure he felt it no questions asked, but it made Zero _gasp_ and tense and shiver and he barely stopped himself from whining out loud in all honesty.  And he _swore_ he heard X whisper a nearly-inaudible ‘mine’ before nipping him again and giving the skin between his teeth a little tug and suckle this time- then another nip and suckle lower, then another, and Zero was going to have a _fun_ time explaining those marks tomorrow.

“Mm- a-ah . . . hey, c’mon . . .”  Zero lifted a hand away from X’s backside to brush through his hair affectionately, blue eyes glazed with lust and adoration.  “I know you got more to give than that . . .”

“Oh shh.”  X gave him another nip, apparently pleased by the way Zero shivered every time he felt teeth on skin.  “Be patient, will you.  I’m getting there~”

As if to prove his point, he gave his hips a slightly harder thrust, simultaneously leaning up to connect his lips to Zero’s and muffle the blond’s low groan of pleasure.  Slowly, he was starting to pick up his pace, his breaths coming shorter and sharper and the sound of skin meeting skin becoming quicker and more audible.  Zero’s moans gave X the perfect opportunity to deepen their kiss, the action rapidly becoming nothing if not intense and sloppy.  The blond could feel his core spinning and his artificial nerve endings damn near going wild with every thrust, and really X’s lips were half useful where they were just because they were stopping him from making more noise than he’d ever made in his entire goddamn life.

Not that X was holding much back in the way of noise either, mind you.  He was panting audibly, whimpering with every breath and softly tracing his palms and fingertips all over Zero’s body as if to feel and memorize every curve and bump and every bit of artificial musculature, and Zero took that as a cue to do the very same right back.  X’s body was so soft and curved and beautiful and so _perfect_.

Another hard thrust caused Zero to give an audible cry of bliss, the action bringing X’s tip across . . . _something_ deep inside of him that he could only assume was the Reploid equivalent of a prostate.  “Ohh, I think I like that noise,” X breathed out, Zero’s sudden yell having broken their kiss for the moment.  Zero’s only response was to take a whimpering gasp, and X couldn’t help but let a soft laugh slip out.

“I got it,” the Lightbot purred with that coy smirk of his, shifting back to settle on his knees and hooking both hands under Zero’s calves to lift the blond’s lower half up slightly.  Zero made a noise that was half confusion and not really protest, reflexively arching his back and gripping at the bedsheets beneath him as X began to pick up his pace again, now purposefully thrusting against his sweet spot every few moments.  “H-hah . . . hhh . . . how’s this for you, Zee?”

Zero responded with a noise that amounted to no coherent word, clawing almost desperately at the sheets and whining and trying rather unsuccessfully to jerk his hips back against his partner.  “Alright, alright,” X said with a shaky laugh that turned into a soft grunt halfway through.  “I hear you- nnh . . .”

What X had failed to mention, mostly out of embarrassment, was that for being fairly dominant and at least somewhat kinky, his endurance probably wasn’t going to earn any awards any time soon.  And it was too embarrassing to mention _now_ , but if he didn’t mention it soon it would be too _late_ to mention it and-

“A-ah- ah, Z-Zero, I-I’m-!”

Before Zero could ask what X was trying to say, the Lightbot had already trailed off into a long, loud moan, and a moment later Zero almost yelped in surprise and arousal when a hard, deep thrust of X’s hips was followed by the sensation of wet heat spilling inside of him.  It didn’t quite register to Zero until that point that since he and X had been built and designed to be as human as possible, that also included human _fluids_ and that was when it hit him that _X came inside of him which meant that hot sensation was actually-_

Oh _Asimov_ -!

That thought in and of itself, not to mention the _actual cum_ in his _ass_ along with a few more shorter, slower thrusts pushed Zero over the edge too, the blond practically crying out in ecstasy as he came.  His hips jerked once, twice, two spurts of white staining X’s bare stomach and the rest coming out in a weaker dribble and trickling down Zero’s tip and the side of his length.  “Hhh- aaaah,” he groaned out, letting himself go limp in X’s hold and slowly lifting his head to meet his partner’s gaze.  The sight of his own cum on the brunet’s stomach made him shiver with arousal, though he couldn’t help but smile when he saw X looking down at him from behind those cute curly bangs of his.  “Th-that was . . . something else.”

“H-heh . . .”  X flushed slightly, pulling out and shifting to set Zero’s legs down where they belonged.  Zero almost whined when he felt warmth leaking from his backside, but X merely laughed and pushed his legs apart and leaned down to put his tongue to good use in cleaning his partner off, eliciting a yelp of surprise and several more really cute noises in response.  “Better?” he asked softly, giving Zero’s thigh one last kiss once he was done and sitting up and licking his lips.

“M-much,” Zero managed with a weak nod.  “Fuck, X, you’re incredible . . .”

“Thanks,” X said with a shy smile, trembling with pleasure when Zero sat up to kiss and lick at his stomach and return the favor of cleaning off any . . . evidence of their venture.  “Ah . . . I-I’m gonna take that to mean that you enjoyed it.”

“Do I even need to answer that?”  Zero laughed, wrapping his arms around X’s waist and laying down, bringing the Lightbot along with him.  “Mmm, damn you’re too perfect . . .”

“Far from it, but I could say the same for you.”  X nuzzled Zero’s cheek playfully, seeming to immediately relax next to his warmth and familiar musty scent.  “Mmm . . .”

He could hear the soft whir of Zero’s core next to his ear, feel the steady rise and fall of his chest as his ventilation systems worked to cool his body down from its heated high of pleasure.  “We should do this more often,” X murmured.  “Good tension relief . . .”

Zero hummed in soft agreement, blue eyes drifting halfway shut as he took to petting X’s hair gently, knowing how calming the action had always been for the Lightbot, even back when he was little more than a nervous rookie Maverick Hunter.  “We should,” he said.  “Fuck what anyone else thinks, I want to stay like this.”

“Like this?”  X lifted his head, a flicker of what Zero was pretty sure was hope flickering in his soft green eyes.  “You mean . . . together?”

Zero blinked, but after a moment his lips curled into one of those smarmy grins of his, and he punctuated his next word by giving X a light, playful squeeze.  “ _Duh_.”

X brightened visibly, smiling from ear to ear and nearly burrowing his head against the crook of Zero’s neck as if to hide how ridiculously happy the idea made him.  “I’d like that,” he whispered, his voice slightly muffled.  “I’d like that a lot, Zee.”

“Me too,” Zero said with a laugh, only to jump and make a noise of surprise when he felt X give his neck a playful little nip.  “Hey-!”

“Mine,” X said simply, causing Zero to roll his eyes.

“You little shit,” the blond half-grumbled, clearly too amused to be upset.  “Go the hell to sleep before I decide it’s my turn to top.”

“Good luck on that one,” X whispered, feeling a slight radiant warmth as Zero flushed from his neck to the tips of his ears.  “But you can certainly try.”

A pause.

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

“Mm.  Whatever you say, Zee.  Whatever you say~”


End file.
